


Valentine's Day

by gateship



Series: The Beacon Hills Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Valentine's Day, allison/stiles broship, more like allison and stiles are at college together and their boyfriends are not, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, a historically inaccurate movie, and a sleepy, cuddly Derek make a perfect Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Eh so it's a little late for a Vday fic. Whatever. 
> 
> While it's part of the series this does work as a stand alone if you know that Scott/Allison/Isaac is a thing. Isaac's off getting a nursing degree in Beacon Hills, Scott's getting a vet degree somewhere I haven't decided on yet, and Derek's in Beacon Hills working at an auto body shop. Stiles and Allison go to the same school and have become bros because of it. 
> 
> Because the world needs more Stiles/Allison bro fic.

Senior year of college Allison and Stiles moved into off campus housing. It turned out to be a great decision as her roommate was only ever in the apartment once or twice a week max. And she got spare keys (illegally) cut for the apartment. Stiles and Phil were in the same building as Allison so Stiles spent a lot of time in Allison’s apartment. They’d already been friends obviously, but Stiles had never anticipated becoming as close to her as he was to Scott. He also never anticipated sitting on the closed toilet in the bathroom, quizzing her on an upcoming test while she shaved her legs in the shower but that had happened more than once.

So when their boyfriends told them they couldn’t do Valentine’s Day on Valentine’s Day (Isaac was on rotation at the hospital, Scott had a huge test the next day, and Derek’s boss wouldn’t let him switch his shift around) they shrugged and got together for a movie night.

Movie night for Allison and Stiles had become ‘let’s watch movies our boyfriends won’t let us watch with them’ after they’d watched _300: Rise of an Empire_ and both shouted at the screen the entire time. So appropriately for Valentine’s Day they chose a _Pirates of the Caribbean_ marathon. Action scenes and historical inaccuracies to yell at. Plus lots of incredibly bad decision making skills. They were halfway through the second movie when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other in surprise.

“Who could that be?” Allison asked. There was another knock and then the door opened.

“Surprise,” Isaac said.

“Stiles?” Scott asked as he came in after Isaac. “What are you doing here?”

“Watching movies with your girlfriend obviously. Duh.”

Scott sighed and pulled out his phone to text someone. “So this isn’t going well,” he said. “Derek’s downstairs. Why aren’t you?”

“Allison and I are bros. And you won’t let us yell at movies. So we watch them together,” Stiles said.

“So you lied when you said you couldn’t come,” Allison said. “All three of you.”

“I didn’t,” Derek said. He looked exhausted and headed to collapse on the couch next to Stiles. “Someone blew a fuse and we couldn’t get the power back on. I just didn’t call to say I got off early.” He stole a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“You gonna stay tonight? Phil’s gonna be out and I don’t have class until 11 tomorrow,” Stiles said.

“I’ll treat you to breakfast,” Derek said. “And I’ll even let you continue to yell at the movie.”

“Are you two going to continue to stand in the doorway?” Allison asked.

“We have reservations in half an hour,” Isaac said. “We were going to surprise you with dinner.”

Allison looked at Stiles. “You and Derek can have the pizza but you have to watch another movie. We’ll finish our marathon tomorrow.”

“Score!” Stiles said. “Will you let me watch _The Scorpion King_?” he asked Derek who nodded.

Allison headed for her room. “Should I assume we’re as fancy as your clothes are?”

“Yeah,” Scott said as he sat next to Stiles. “This is going great,” he sighed.

“What did you expect would happen when you told her you weren’t coming? We thought you’d come up this weekend.”

“I dunno. I thought she’d be happy,” Isaac said.

“I am happy,” Allison said as she came out of her room. “And I was surprised. Now let’s go. Stiles, you two can stay here until the pizza gets here, but you’ll want to leave before we get back.”

“No problem. _Scorpion King_ DVD’s in my room anyways,” Stiles said. “Resume marathon at four tomorrow?”

“Sounds good,” Allison said. “C’mon boys.”

The three left the apartment, leaving Derek and Stiles in silence. “How exactly did she change that fast?” Derek asked.

“Because she’s Allison. And she can put on eyeliner in less than 30 seconds.”

Once the pizza arrived they headed to Stiles’s apartment. They ate the pizza cuddled together on the bed while _The Scorpion King_ played on the laptop.

“This isn’t a bad Valentine’s Day, right?” Derek asked. “You’re not disappointed?”

“Of course not. I have you, pizza, and you are going to let me complain about the movie,” Stiles said. “And we’re having breakfast tomorrow.”

“Okay. Don’t get mad if I fall asleep.”

 

Derek did fall asleep before the movie was even half way through. But that was fine with Stiles. He’d missed simply sleeping next to the other man. He put the computer away without waking Derek and settled in next to his boyfriend, cuddling close.

Derek woke up first and had clearly missed more than just sleeping next to Stiles if the fact that Stiles woke up to a blowjob was any indication.

Eventually they made it to breakfast at the diner the two of them favored. They ordered three different kinds of pancakes, the fried eggs Derek preferred, scrambled eggs for Stiles, sausage, bacon, hash browns, potatoes o’brien, _and_ fruit salad. Their waitress looked rather concerned once they were done ordering.

They sat on the same side of the booth and cuddled close while they ate off of each other’s plates. While the two of them were capable of not being disgustingly nauseating (like Scott was with Allison and Isaac) they were both very tactile. They liked sitting next to each other and just being together. On occasion it got to be the disgusting level of Scott, but for the most part they didn’t. They were perhaps a little more tactile than the average couple, but nowhere near as bad as the others in the Pack.

Stiles and Derek did perhaps stay a bit longer at the diner than they should have, but they hadn’t seen each other in person since Stiles had left for school and it wasn’t likely that they’d see each other until after midterms. And if Stiles was late to class, well, it wasn’t like he really minded. 


End file.
